The Lazy Purple TF2nimal Wiki
Welcome to the The Lazy Purple Bestiary! Welcome to the Lazy Purple Bestiary. This wiki, based on a discussion posted on Steam, features research about different TF2-nimals (Animals based on the classes of Team Fortress 2) that can be encountered on Lazy Purple's TF2 Server. The steam group, which anyone is open to join, can be found here: TF2-nimal Biologist Team If you bookmarked this page, update the link. To learn more about Lazy Purple's servers, go here: Purple's Fantastically Phenomenal Fellas '(Note: group no longer active)'' About the Bestiary I, Sir Pootis Darwin, started the bestiary as a little funny thing, but I did not expect all the feedback from so many creative members of the group. After learning about all kinds of TF2-nimals, I took someone's suggestion to start a wikia about this project. Therefore, it will be easier to organize info, and everyone in the group can have a chance to add their own research themselves, instead of having to wait for me to do it. This way, we can get more research done sooner, meaning we'll know much more than before! Our main zoologists are: *Doctor Sauce *Agent Lemon *Vanake14 *Victor Shirlin *Samuel "Sam" Zotov *Rodney *Scoots * Dr. Oktoberfest Founding zoologists: * Land Mantis * Frankenheavy (formerly Sir Pootis Darwin) * Mercy * Dom * Demie * Pyrous * G-core * Torius Wiki Problems There are sometimes bad pages and/or lots of recent edits due to outside forces we can't control (as anyone can edit a wiki page) but we have lots of people monitoring the Wiki and working hard to keep it revised and at its best, as well as to undo any potential damage anyone might do to it. TF2-nimal Family List There are eighteen known families of TF2-nimals (one for each Team Fortress 2 class, plus any extra classifications): *Scout *Soldier *Pyro *Demoman *Heavy *Engineer *Medic *Sniper *Spy *Experimentalis *Elder Species *Mythical Creatures *GibusVision *Friendlies *Native Badlandians *Diseases *Alieni *Pokerians Events Events are happenings around the world. *One event is the 2fort Massacre, which revealed the world what the Gibus Players really are, deceiving monsters... *Another event (that happened very recently) was the Battle of MountainLab, a battle fought against the gibuses to establish the protection of friendlies. Many snipers, including our own Dr. Marxman, stood valiantly and protected the friendlies. Some gibuses fought alongside the defending team as the onslaught of attacking tryhard gibuses poured through the mountain. Even though thought to be creatures of evil, not all of them are. Bloodshed alone has proven this. After these events, Marxman proposed that the scientists make mountainlab their headquarters. This is being thought through and a contract is being worked out. *The Robolution *ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴤᴛʀᴏᴇᴅɪᴛᴤ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʙᴇɢᴜɴ. ɴᴏ ᴀʀᴛɪᴄʟᴇ ɪᴤ ᴤᴀᴈᴇ. ᴓᴜᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀᴤᴤᴜʀᴇᴅ. *Covenant invasion: In 2017, the Covenant, made up of the old TF2nimal Research Facility, managed to take over the planet. *Recently, the great preacher AllFather HoodBeard the Goggled as returned to the Badlands, claiming he will "restore" the lands to their former glory and lead his disciples to paradise. He claims to be the son of GabeN. It is unknown if he poses a threat to science. He is an elder that is from an unknown location and is related to an unknown species of Gravitelamo. He preaches friendliness and can be reached in His group, The First Church of HoodBeardism. HoodBeard *See Arctic Expedition. Recently, Dr. Marxman, Scoots, and other prominent scientists traveled to the arctic via boat. It is currently uncharted, and they are sent to find new flora and fauna, and map it correctly. Recent Breakthroughs Two TF2 Scientists, Dr. Marxman and Scoots the Pyroshark, have recently figured out a way to increase the population of Pyrosharks drastically. Marxman's And Scoot's Proposal for Helping the Pyrosharks, as they call it, is a new, working way to save the sharks by domesticating them. (see page) *See The nest at Hydro. This is one of the only known acoounts of a someone Living near a Black Spyder nest. Dr. Poof had went to see if he could stick a tracker tag on a black spyder to find migrating patterns for them. He shortly after dissapeared Mythical Sightings series Mythical Sightings, part I ''I'm sorry to add to this wiki, but I have been camping here in the outskirts of the Lazypurple!Teufort for years, researching TF2nimals that people consider impossible to exsist. The Black Yeteavy. El Chupacaspy. Sparks, the most violent Pyroshark known to man that it got a movie. I even began research on a mythic Medibird God from Egyptian legends-'' ''Oh God.''' ''THEY FOUND ME! SPREAD THE WORD! MYTHIC TF2NIMALS ARE REAL! DO NOT IGNORE TH Mythical Sightings, part II The body of a zoologist named Arzion5000 was found in a river coursing through Death's Field, a location outside Teufort. His stomach was ripped open, and his head was cut in 2, a truly shocking scene indeed. After the incident, people reported a wandering ghost in the middle of the night. Relating to the incident, a man called Airfull came to the zoologists and the police officers and told them the following, which was what the victim told him to say before he died: "Zoologists/Police Officers, Arzion5000, my friend, died in Death's Field, he told me he was attacked by a horde of zombies controlled by a wizard. Please follow me, to the Death's Field, and help me hunt the Wizard..." Tomorrow we will get the reports of the Police Officers and the Zoologists. Mythical Sightings, part III The Police Officers were nowhere to be found, and the zoologists went missing. The city nearby still sees a soul wandering at the midnight. The civilians in the city could barely made photos of the wandering soul, as it dissapears in 20-30 seconds after appearing. The investigators searched into the folklore of Death's Field.and found a story about an evil wizard terrorizing the city in the past. The Wizard was cursed to stay in a dungeon until it's doors were opened by a villain. The citizens also say that before executing the Notorious criminal knows as "Nefarios Heavycus" , he may have opened the cursed dungeon, thinking that it is full of gold. Currently, the case isn't solved. Mythical Sightings, part IV A brave fighter called Sergeant Major made the world a better place after sparing the wizard. The wizard redeemed himself and cured all diseases, ended World Hunger and resurrected all the people he killed. Arzion5000 became a human again and gave him a medal. *a small piece of writing is attached to the paper* "Please, listen, I know you think your safe and all but that wizard, it wasn't him. Legends say that a TF2nimal: The Mantispy can hypnotise victims into doing its dirty work for him. Please, run quickly because since his little pawn is down, the mantispy will be coming for u Related Wikias *TF2nimal Evolution Wikia *Scoot Labs wikia *TF2nimal Corporate Wikia *Battle Pyro Wikia Category:Main page